


let me try and be better

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Jaskier, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, First Kiss, Fix-It, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Jaskier almost breaks down, but then he remembers that Julian Alfred fucking Pankratz and he will not take it. He makes sure Geralt knows exactly what he did wrong and maybe whacks him on the head once. Okay, maybe twiceaka jaskier is rightfully angry and screams at geralt until our idiot apologizes. then, they kiss
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1196
Collections: Geralt is Sorry





	let me try and be better

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda crack sorry

“If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!” **  
**

For a second, Jaskier stares at Geralt’s back, shocked and hurt. He almost starts crying, opens his mouth to say some meek goodbyes, but then he remembers. He’s Julian Alfred fucking Pankratz and he is not about to take all this shit.

He looks around and grabs a thick branch he sees on the ground, before whacking Geralt on the head with it. Jaskier’s surprised that it even worked but it must be all that brooding taking the Witcher’s attention.

“Fuck!” Geralt yells, turning around in fury and he’s just about to open his mouth again when Jaskier smacks him again. He knows it’s just because he stunned the man but it still feels good.

“Oh no, Witcher, you shut the fuck up now!” he yells, making use of his musicians lungs. “10 years of always fucking insulting me and treating me like dirt and I stuck with you, and I will NOT take this from you now. What are you, 12? Are you going to cry and blame your horse for what happened just because she rode your fat ass here?! Hm? Is it everyone else’s fault but yours that you’re here now? Oh no, your girlfriend broke up with you and you have a Child Surprise because you thought you were too good for the Law of Surprise to take. You’re one dumb fucker, Geralt, but you will _not_ be blaming me for what happened.”

The Witcher opens his mouth again but Jaskier can see that he’s more hesitant now.

“I said _quiet_!” he snaps again. “You can stand here and brood all fucking day for all I care, but I’m talking Roach and we’ll be waiting for you in the camp at sundown. The only words I’ll be hearing from you, Geralt of Rivia, will be apologies for treating me like shit and blaming me for everything.”

With that, Jaskier turns around, finds Roach and jumps into the saddle. The horse lets him easily and when the bard nudges her gently, she starts trotting. They leave the shocked Witcher behind.

Jaskier’s hands are clenched tight on the reins and he’s muttering to himself.

“That stupid asshole, thinking he can just say things like that to me as if we didn’t spend 10 years together! 10 years and not even saying I’m his friend, how fucking dare he?! Your master is an idiot and an asshole, Roach, you deserve better,” he says to the horse.

Roach snorts quietly and slowly, Jaskier calms down. He's still hurt, his very heart aching, but his not so furious now. He really expects Geralt to apologize and yeah, it's a bit much to expect from a cold brooding Witcher, but Jaskier deserves it. 

He deserves some damn effort and this is as good a time as any. 

When they arrive at the camp, he takes care of Roach and sits down with his lute and a notebook, before getting lost in the words and music. 

It's hard not to write anything about his broken heart, but Jaskier will not cry and whine about some damn Witcher. Not yet anyway. 

He talks to Roach, sings about the sunset, and when it starts getting dark, Jaskier hears heavy steps. He doesn't turn around, letting Geralt come closer, and the silence is tense. 

“Jaskier…” the Witcher starts, but he stays stubbornly silent. He already said his piece. “I really am sorry.”

Jaskier scoffs. “Do you say this because I told you to?”

He can see how Geralt frowns, his shoulders suddenly dropping. “No, I say this because I was wrong. I…thought about what you said and I-”

It's clear that Geralt doesn't have much experience communicating with others, but Jaskier is not about to make it easier for him. He's hurt, his very heart is bleeding and the Witcher can put some effort into his attempts. 

“I wanted to say some of it just after the djin,” Geralt admits finally, and this time Jaskier perks up at looks at him. “It's basically my fault that you almost died and my last words to you would've been an insult. It made me- it made me think, and I didn't like what I came up with.”

More silence and the sun finally sets. Jaskier, somehow, feels even more vulnerable in the dark. 

“I was a shit friend, Jaskier, and I'm sorry. I hurt you and I insulted you and you deserve better. I'm sorry.”

Jaskiwd takes a deep breath and then deflates. He really didn't expect a whole apology from the Witcher, much less one as…good as this one. 

“Guess you'll just have to try and be better,” he finally comments. “It won't be as easy as it used to be.”

It's a warning, but Geralt gives him a small smile. “Let's hope I manage.”

“Let's.”

6 months later they're sitting in a room, Jaskier strumming on his lute absently, the Witcher watching him. He can feel Geralt's eyes on him, but he's not unsure, not anymore. 

It appears that when Geralt tries, he really tries. It's not immediate progress, not by a long shot, but after 6 months Jaskier knows that things will just get better. Geralt is…more now. Still grumpy and prickly, but acting like a friend. 

He's gentle, more attentive and Jaskier certainly doesn't hate it, because he's warmer and less tired now. Sometimes, the Witcher even answers and with time, it's easier and easier to actually hold a conversation with the man. 

Jaskier feels good. 

He's thinking about one rhyme or the other when Geralt suddenly stands up. He glances at the man and goes back to his work, but then the Witcher drops to his knees in front of Jaskier, and the bard freezes. 

“Geralt?” he asks quietly, unsure what's going on. The Witcher looks nervous for once, and that's very new. 

Geralt stays quiet for a while, before carefully raising a hand and laying it on Jaskier's cheek. The bard's heart starts racing, eyes wide, and when the Witcher kisses him, he almost melts into the other man. 

Geralt gathers him close, against his chest, arms wrapped around Jaskier's shoulders and he lets his hands rest on his back, rubbing it. 

“Took you long enough,” he mutters against Geralt's surprisingly soft lips, smiling. 

The Witcher pulls away for a second to look him straight in the eyes and say, “I love you.”

And well, there's nothing left to say bug return the confession. 


End file.
